


Daddy's Boy

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Carnival, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Everyone knows he's mad and everyone knows Sylar is the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to see more of these two.  
> xposted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/sullivanbros/profile)[**sullivanbros**](http://community.livejournal.com/sullivanbros/) Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

Samuel walked with Sylar side by side. Sylar's hands were in his jean pockets, head tilted attentively towards Samuel as he listened to his words.

His hands pointed and waved as if he were describing the vast universe and their places in it.

Edgar leaned against a post with his arms crossed. If his glare were his knives, they would have pierced Sylar's heart by now.

Another carni walked up beside him.

"Looks like you are no longer his favorite. No longer Daddy's little boy huh?" The guy said in a tone and smirked.

Edgar turned his glare towards the guy.

"Shut up." He said and stomped off, giving the two one last glare. The guy chuckled and shook his head as he watched Edgar storm off.

Having those two around sure made things interesting.  



End file.
